1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a semiconductor package and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly to a semiconductor package with fiber structure and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The conventional semiconductor package at least includes a substrate, a chip, a plurality of solder balls and a sealant. The chip is disposed on the substrate. The sealant, which envelops the chip by way of potting process, further has a plurality of through holes from which the pads disposed on the substrate are exposed. The solder balls are electrically connected to the substrate through the pads disposed on the through hole, and an external circuit can be electrically connected to the chip through the solder balls.
In general, the sealant can be made from materials such as novolac-based resin, epoxy-based resin, silicone-based resin or other suitable capping agents.
The through hole of sealant is normally formed by laser process. However, some additives with poor workability are normally added to the above materials for sealant. As a result, the sealant is hardened, the formation of the through hole becomes more difficult, and the inner lateral wall of the through hole has a larger gradient. Due to the larger gradient of the inner lateral wall of the through hole, the opening of the through hole on the sealant must be large enough for exposing the pads of the substrate. Thus, the number of the through holes is restricted, and the number of I/O contacts of the conventional semiconductor package can hardly be increased.